


【名夏】trick or treat

by salomeow



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: 万圣节🎃怎么可以鸽了我大名夏吸血鬼名取先生 & 小神父夏目可独立可看作圣坛番外走👉🏻（没错时隔八个月我终于又搞了！超级短bgm：midnight waltz by adam hurstlofter👉salomeow
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】trick or treat

万圣节🎃怎么可以鸽了我大名夏  
吸血鬼名取先生 & 小神父夏目  
可独立可看作圣坛番外走👉🏻（没错时隔八个月我终于又搞了！  
超级短  
bgm：midnight waltz by adam hurst

“不给糖就捣蛋！”

厚重木门打开，穿着粗布床单改制鬼怪服装的小孩子提着南瓜灯跌跌撞撞地扑进来，然后被年轻的神父接在怀里。

今天是万圣节前夜，还未找到接替夏目的合适神职人选，重获自由的两人便留在村子到了今天。

原来的小屋肯定是住不下了，吸血鬼先生便在那座砖砌的教堂不远处又建了座石头小屋，和自家的小神父搬了进去。

比起战争和饥荒，村人对鬼怪之流的接受神经就和村口那块打马掌的老铁块一样坚韧——毕竟一个会干农活会飞不咬人——村人并不知道，那小石头屋里在夜晚发生的事——还长相俊美的吸血鬼留在村子里有什么关系呢。

而今天的吸血鬼先生还多了一项工作。

平时那件考究到细看有些风骚的斗篷放在了一旁，只穿着衬衫的名取百无聊赖地撑着下巴坐在小木椅子上。

“叩叩叩。”啊、小孩敲门了。

巨大的黑色翼翅在背后展开，左边的那一侧挑眉似的抬起，上面形状凶恶的骨刺弯钩准确而轻巧地勾住内侧的铜环，然后吱呀一声，木门打开了。赤赭的眼瞳瞟了一眼欢快冲进门的村童们，然后飘忽到房间的另一侧。

微笑着迎接孩童们的小神父今天没有穿那件磨得发灰的黑色常服，而是一件层层叠叠的纯白长袍。取代繁琐严实一路系到脖颈纽扣的是一根细细的金色丝带，简单地打了个结垂至胸口，中间缀着一颗鸽眼红宝石。淡金丝线绣出繁复花边，收住了宽大的袖口，重纱拢着少年一小截白皙的腕骨，正抬起来扶住那踩到床单快要跌倒的小女孩。

红扑扑脸的人类幼崽完全无视掉一旁尽职尽责做门童的始祖吸血鬼，脆生生地叫着，“夏目神父，trick or treat！”

被呼唤的人琥珀色的温柔眼睛里带着笑意，熟练地掀开盖着钩针白花布的小竹篮，取出一把糖放进小姑娘提溜着的南瓜壳里，完全不在意对方脏兮兮的小手抹黑了白袍下摆。

这自然逃不过这件精巧衣物赠主的眼睛，威胁似的冲着小孩的后脑勺龇了龇尖牙，然后收到神父一个温和的警告眼神。

只好委屈地撅撅嘴，在女孩离去后重新用翅膀将门关上。

今天是人类的节日，是亡者回归的庆典。对于他们没有什么意义，但夏目依旧认认真真起了个大早，挤牛奶，熬糖浆，亲手摘了新鲜的浆果替孩子们做出螺旋彩色的硬糖。

我还没尝过夏目亲手做的糖果呢。名取吹着自己垂下的额发玩，不远处自家恋人正被闹闹腾腾地围在中间——不管处在什么地方什么时代，总是特别受各种小生灵的喜爱。

“生活难免有苦难，在力所能及的地方，给他们带来点甜味吧。“晨曦柠檬色的光穿过玻璃，少年一点一点揪着糖块的手都在发光。

所以我在好好忍耐啊，虽然一整天都夏目不足。吸血鬼先生认命地悄悄叹口气。

终于送走了最后一批小顽童，此时已临近午夜。今夜是下弦月，弯弯的一勾挂在冷杉枝梢。高高矮矮的烛火燃了一半，神父望着重归于安静的村落，轻轻呼出一口白雾，然后合上了窗子。

厚重的木门关上，吸血鬼彰显力量的尊贵翅膀完成了今日的最后一项工作。气流穿过房间，带动橙红的火苗跳动了一下，映得白袍身影投墙上的模糊影子暧昧流转，若即若离地像是触碰那黑色翅尖。

浅茶色头发的人还在桌前收拾，正背对着某只吸血鬼。看向圣灵的鲜红眼瞳中烛火跳动，晦暗不明。

自然不是察觉不到对方靠近的窸窣动静，但还是任由来人手臂压住身体两侧的木桌边缘，独有的馥郁深沉气息笼罩自己。

微凉的鼻尖在颈侧嗅着，蹭了蹭神父小巧圆润的耳垂又轻轻含住，尖锐的犬齿把握着微妙力道，压着咬着带来过电似的刺痒，又不渗出一颗血珠。

“名取先生……”一整天没喝几口水，少年的声音透着点沙哑，简直像情事正浓时难耐压抑的声线。

听得某只正欲行凶的吸血鬼反而咕噜一声喉结上下滚动，先红了脸。

但是这难得的狂欢夜即将过去，怎不可以好好把握？

修长手指覆住少年眼睑，凑近耳畔的声音低沉而危险。

“我亲爱的神父，trick or treat？”

早料到会有这么一出的夏目并未回头，也并未去挣脱剥夺视觉的束缚，就这么闭着眼伸手探向桌上一只精巧的小木盒。

手指摸索着凹凸纹路打开机关，啪嗒一声盒盖弹起。

鲜甜的气味四散溢出，勾得人食指大动。

以名取先生的力量并不需要每天进食，人类的食物也不过是聊胜于无的调剂，但是——食指和拇指轻轻捏起一颗滚圆的糖球，若是在灯光下就能看出，色泽是略深的猩红，和那些混合果酱的淡粉色糖果不一样——平时总是这个人给自己各种各样的惊喜，今天早上偷偷在小臂上划了个口子，成功地没被名取先生发现呢。

略微有点小得意的少年捏着那颗糖果，送到了贴在自己身后的人唇边。

熬得微焦的蜜糖缠绕血液的腥甜，在滚烫的舌尖融化。薄唇张开含入那颗万圣节的特殊礼物，连同持着它的指尖。

“今夜……只有这个奖励吗？”嗓音低沉而含混不清，湿润的舌苔舔舐着手指搅动，黏哒哒地牵拉着糖果的浆液。

指腹被吮吸的酥麻让少年呼吸一滞，膝盖几乎支撑不住倚靠在木桌上的身体。但还是轻轻拉住那只手，转过身来。

“如果是你的愿望，即便是恶作剧……”

狂欢夜的月色已归于静谧，仰起的白皙颈项是猎物自愿的献祭。

犬齿咬着丝带抽开，金线缀饰的衣物散落向两侧。

月色下的赤裸胴体如若初生，不再是教规束缚的神父，不再是凌驾万物的圣灵，惟独只是夏目。

只是我的夏目。他俯下身。

fin or tbc？  
————————————  
诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿有人想看后续吗！


End file.
